vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaito Kumon
|-|Kaito Kumon= |-|Altered Timeline= |-|Banana Arms= |-|Lemon Energy Arms= |-|Lord Baron= Summary Kaito Kumon (駆紋 戒斗 Kumon Kaito) is the leader of Team Baron who bears a strong hatred towards the Yggdrasill Corporation as their development of Zawame resulted in his father's construction company being closed while he spend his childhood in a poor household. The darkest experience cemented Kaito's ideal that the strong prey on and manipulate the weak, and one should strive to become strong, becoming unable to trust anyone but himself. Later, Kaito receives a Sengoku Driver along with the Banana Lockseed from Lock Dealer Sid and reveals his new status as Team Baron's Armored Rider, the medieval knight-themed Kamen Rider Baron (仮面ライダーバロン Kamen Raidā Baron). In the end, Kaito was a final contender against Kouta Kazuraba for the Forbidden Fruit, transforms himself into the Lord Baron (ロード・バロン Rōdo Baron) after consuming a Helheim Fruit. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 8-C | 8-B | 7-C Name: Kaito Kumon, Kamen Rider Baron, Lord Baron Origin: Kamen Rider Gaim Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human (former), Beat Rider/Armored Rider, Overlord Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Forms=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Indomitable Will, Transformation, Enhanced Senses with Pulp Eye, Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (Many of his attacks are energy-based), Summoning (Can summon and control Inves from Helheim via Lockseeds initially), Forcefield Creation (Can make a shield out of banana projections to defend against attacks), Dimensional Travel with Rose Attacker |-|Upgrade Forms=All previous abilities enhanced, plus Homing Attack (Can fire energy arrows that track enemies after being fired), Enhanced Senses with Jimber Signal (The updated Byakugou Signal that acts as a sensor on multiple signals) |-|Lord Baron=All previous abilities enhanced, plus Regeneration (Low-Mid, he has increased health regeneration, allowing him to take lethal damage and still able to recover shortly afterwards. Although he has a limit that is lower than Kouta), Attack Reflection (He can absorb energy blasts and redirect them), Transformation and Body Control (He can transform into a kind of dark red smoke that can interact with anything within the mass, such as lift opponents off the ground), Telekinesis (He uses this to stop Gaim projectiles and destroy them on atomic level), Plant Manipulation (An Overlords can control Helheim flora and using nearby Helheim vines for attacking their enemy), Transmutation (If they break the skin of a human being in an attack, the victims will have the plants from Helheim sprout from their wounds, causing intense pain, and likely mutating them into Inves), Portal Creation (He can open countless cracks to summon Inves from the Helheim Forest) Attack Potency: Human level | Large Building level (Scaling to Gaim's) | City Block level (Scaling to other Genesis Driver users) | Town level (Scaling to other Overlords) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman movement speed (16.4 m/s via official data), Supersonic+ reactions (Managed to deflect Ryugen's projectiles from close range) | Supersonic+ movement and reactions speed (Compared to Gaim Jimber Arms) | At least Superhuman movement speed, Hypersonic reactions (Can react to the speed of the ballistic missiles launched from several countries) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Superhuman | Class 1 | Class 5 Striking Strength: Human Class | Large Building Class | City Block Class | Town Class Durability: Human level | Large Building level | City Block level | Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, extended to several dozen meters with projectiles and weapons. Standard Equipment: *'Transformation devices': **'Sengoku Driver': Primary transformation device for Baron. **'Genesis Drive': Secondary transformation device for Baron. (disabled by Professor Ryoma's self-destruct fail-safe) *'Lockseeds': Gives access to Baron's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used: **'Banana Lockseed': Baron primary Lockseed that he uses to equip himself with the Banana Arms, arming him with the Bananaspear lance. **'Mango Lockseed': Baron's secondary Lockseed that he uses to equip himself with the Mango Arms, using the Mango Punisher warhammer as his weapon. **'Lemon Energy Lockseed': Kamen Rider Duke's Energy Lockseed which Baron obtained and uses with his Genesis Driver to become the New Generation Rider Baron Lemon Energy Arms, with use of the Sonic Arrow. **'Ringo Lockseed': A forbidden Lockseed that Baron once used to become Baron Ringo Arms, arming him with the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflecter shield. *'Lock Vehicles' **'Rose Attacker': Kamen Rider Baron's main Rider Machine. **'Dandeliner': Kamen Rider Baron's second Rider Machine. *'Guronbaryamu': A sword that Baron uses in his Overlord form. Intelligence: Above Average (A skilled combatant; was able to master his rider powers under a short amount of time without any supervision from others, has shown to be both cunning and initiative at times) Weaknesses: Obsession with power, can be a bit overconfident, his pride can sometimes override his common sense. Key: Kaito Kumon | Base Forms | Upgrade Forms | Lord Baron ''' Gallery > KRGaim-BaronMangoArms2.png|Mango Arms Baron_Ringo.png|Ringo Arms BARON-OOO.png|OOO Arms Kamen Rider Duke Vs Gaim Baron - Fight, Power! Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fight! - Kamen Rider Gaim Kamen Rider Sigurd Vs Gaim Baron - Soda! Cherry Energy Arms! - Kamen Rider Gaim 【仮面ライダー鎧武】ロード・バロン初戦闘 Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Monsters Category:Technology Users Category:Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Male Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mace Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Bow Users Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Plant Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Portal Users Category:CR Members Category:Zi-O Appearances